Healthcare costs have exploded over the past several decades, and health insurers and government agencies have implemented procedures to minimize such expenses. For example, insurance companies typically review procedures performed on patients by physicians and will normally only pay for costs associated with approved treatments. Even so, this process has not limited the increasing costs associated with healthcare in this country. Moreover, current fee structures are skewed to favor more expensive treatment drugs. In particular, doctors are typically provided with a small percentage of the cost of a treatment used on a patient, and this arrangement causes treating physicians to choose more expensive pharmaceuticals, as opposed to lower cost drugs that are just as effective. As such, there is a need for a system and method that improves oversight of medical treatment.